


Une braise d'amour dans un cendrier

by malurette



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Cats, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Smoking, Unrequited
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini-fics entre Maya et Ritsuko, pas tout à fait couplesques, plus tout à fait gen... 1ère vignette : La trace rouge d'un mégot dans un cendrier. 2ème : Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa <i>senpai</i> bien-aimée...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dans un cendrier

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une braise d’amour dans un cendrier  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neon Genesis Evangelion  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ibuki Maya -> Akagi Ritsuko  
>  **Genre :** amour/un soupçon de poésie  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Anno, Sadamoto, Gainax  
> je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "cendre" pour 31_jours (9 juin '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 300
> 
> Pour le Dr Akagi, la vie est grise et froide comme la cendre… mais si on demande à sa jeune collègue, il se pourrait bien qu'elle couve encore une braise dévorante.

Le Dr Akagi est quelqu’un de droit, quelqu’un de dur et froid. Toujours nette et précise. Avec autant de rigueur, de raideur, Ritsuko devrait être semblable à une statue de marbre au goût de poussière.  
Pourtant, quand elle la regarde, miss Ibuki sent toujours comme un grand feu dans sa poitrine.

Le bureau de sa Senpai est toujours impeccable. Comme tous les autres techniciens, elle prend un soin méticuleux de son pupitre. Jamais un grain de poussière pour encrasser les touches de son clavier, jamais rien pour gripper sa souris.

Seul le cendrier dénote dans l’ensemble, toujours plein jusqu’à la gueule.

Un cendrier, logiquement, c’est rempli de cendres. Et de mégots. Ceux qui gisent dans celui-ci portent des traces rouge sang, l’empreinte d’un baiser haineux. Akagi-sensei passe sa rage contre le Commandant en rendant ses poumons aussi noirs que ses pensées.

"Il paraît que" embrasser quelqu’un qui fume, c’est comme lécher un cendrier. Maya contemple les restes morts, les mégots qui portent encore l’empreinte des lèvres aimées, et elle se dit que ça ne doit pas être si grave. Si Akagi-sensei aime tant ses cigarettes, ça ne doit pas être si mauvais. Du moins, elle espère. Elle voudrait bien vérifier par elle-même.  
Vérifier ce qu’il en est derrière ces lèvres, ce qu’il en est sous cette blouse, et sous les mains qui tapent avec rigueur, précision et fermeté sur son clavier. Et découvrir à quoi peut-elle bien ressembler hors des heures de travail.

Elle doit bien, de temps en temps, laisser tomber toute cette rigidité formelle, s’offrir un peu de détente ?  
Maya donnerait n’importe quoi pour la voir quitter cette blouse stricte et ce masque froid pour un peu de douceur et de chaleur…


	2. Dégâts collatéraux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À propos des petits chats et de la terre qui bouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Effets secondaires, ou les dégâts inattendus dans la lutte contre les Anges  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neon Genesis Evangelion  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ibuki Maya, Akagi Ritsuko (et Makoto qui fait de la figuration)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Anno Hideaki, Sadamoto Yoshiyuki, studio Gainax ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "aller chercher le bidule qui a roulé ~~derrière le frigo (ou~~ sous un meuble)"  
>  activité proposée par Wayya pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Maya/Ritsuko (printemps ‘09)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 325

L’attaque d’un ange a ébranlé tout le Geofront. La terre a tremblé, quelque chose a heurté le bureau de Ritsuko. Après le combat et le retour à la normale, après l’évaluation des dégâts subis seulement, alors qu’elle ramasse les morceaux d’un mug de café tombé à terre et brisé, elle s’aperçoit qu’un de ses petits chats décoratifs a disparu.  
Elle a beau chercher partout, elle ne le trouve nulle part sous le bureau ni autour.

« C’est qu’il a dû rouler bien loin...  
\- Derrière la console de contrôle ?  
\- Il y a un espace, là, sous la tour immense du super-ordinateur.  
\- Oui, mais on ne peut pas la déplacer, note Hyūga. Elle est bien trop lourde et le panneau est complètement fixé à sa place. »

Ritsuko rentre sa déception. Une brillante scientifique à la tête froide ne se laissera pas emporter pour la colère ou le chagrin pour un simple bidule en terre cuite, si mignon soit-il.  
Mais Maya sait combien elle tient à ses petits chatons de céramique et refuse de s’avouer vaincue même pour quelque chose qui paraît si insignifiant.  
Si elle ne peut pas ramper assez loin, elle peut toujours trouver quelque chose, comme se procurer un balai auprès des agents d’entretien, et partir à la pêche.

Victoire, au deuxième essai seulement, elle ramène effectivement la petite figurine. (Et avec ça de nombreux moutons de poussière, deux touillettes à café, un emballage plastique non identifié, une pince à cheveux qui devait appartenir à Misato, plusieurs stylos – dont un au moins appartient à Maya elle-même et un autre à Hyūga ; avec tout ça ils n’ont pas même pas pensé à vérifier ce qui avait pu leur échapper.)  
Le chat a perdu une oreille et sa queue est ébréchée mais globalement on peut dire qu’il est entier. Au moins, il n’est pas fracassé en innombrables petits morceaux.

« Merci, » sourit Ritsuko en récupérant le chaton abîmé. Et pour Maya, ça vaut largement l’effort fourni.


End file.
